In recent years round or igloo shaped doghouses have become the most commonly sold doghouses. Unfortunately, the heated pet mats for rectangular doghouses do not fit in these round doghouses. As a result, there has been a need for a heated pet mat that fits in the new round dog houses. Attempts to make round or semicircular heated pet mats have not worked, because of the costs of the waste associated with this shape. A rectangular pad is capable of having almost no waste when the plastic cover is cut from a sheet of plastic. Unfortunately there is significant waste when cutting a circle or pair of semicircles from a sheet of plastic. In fact the unusable plastic sheet is over 20% of the total plastic area. This has resulted in pricing round or semicircular heated pet mats out of the market.
Thus there exists a need for a heated pet mat that can be made economically.